Cookie Dough
by zzilly14
Summary: A series of drabbles written for various challenges, where Buffy and Angel are together again, two years post-Chosen.
1. Notes on the Series

**Notes on the Cookie Dough Series...  
**  
As it says in the summary, this is a Buffy/Angel series that takes place two years after Chosen.

These drabbles will be placed chronologically to the setting, not to when I wrote them. For instance, Bad News used to be Chapter 4. Now it is Chapter 7 (as I am writing this on February 15, 2005).

These drabble and drabble sets are mainly fluff, but there may be the occasional not-so-fluff, just to warn you.

Enjoy!

_Kristen AKA Zzilly14_  



	2. Cookie Dough

_Joss Whedon's the genius, not me.  
_  
Written for Open on Sunday LJ community's challenge #89, Time.

**Cookie Dough**  
by Zzilly14  


"A long time has passed, I know. Well, if you'd call two years a long time. You being a vampire and all..."

"Not anymore."

"But I'm ready now. I'm done baking. No more cookie dough. Did you just say 'not anymore?'"

"Yep."

"Explain."

"In a nutshell: Prophecy says I'll become human. Prophecy comes to pass. I'm human."

"I thought prophecies were bad. Like the one that said I was gonna die."

"Apparently some are good. Now I can see your gorgeous face in the sunlight."

"And you can see your reflection... and breathe... and... soul intact?"

"Soul intact."

"Kiss me."

...

"Angel... I could stay here forever."

"But it's time to get up!"

"Who cares what the time is. Stay with me."

"I will. But not now."

"What?"

"It's time for me to get up."

"But you don't have a job or anything..."

"Buffy. I have to get up."

"What, was I not good enough? Oh my god... I wasn't good enough..."

"No, you were! You were amazing... like the first time... but I seriously need to get up. Now."

"Why? I don't understand! We can't snuggle for a few more hours?"

"Buffy... do you want me to wet the bed?"

...

"I love Christmas. Ever since I was a little girl. The decorations, the songs..."

"Time spent with the ones you love."

"That too. So you don't mind celebrating?"

"Of course not. Anything for you, Buffy."

"Anything?"

"Uh oh. What are you gonna make me do now?"

"Remember when I was in high school, and we were gonna ice skate, but then that stupid assassin came and tried to kill me?"

"You want to go ice skating?"

"No, I want you to try and kill me. Yes! I want to go ice skating. With you. Holding hands."

"Do I have to?"

...

"Isn't this fun?"

"I'm gonna fall on my ass."

"Just hold my hand, Angel. You'll be fine."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a little kid. I have two hundred years over you."

"Well... so what? And why do you have to be so cranky? It's just ice skating. This is supposed to be fun. And we're spending time together."

"Buffy. This is really embarrassing. I thought there wasn't gonna be anyone here but us."

"Now we get to the bottom of it. Angel, it's time to just focus on me. Okay?"

"Focus on Buffy. Not hard, unless... Ahhh! Ow..."

...

"You are such a dork. No one was even watching us."

"But it hurt my ass. And it was cold."

"You're such a drama queen, Angel. Give it up."

"But I like annoying you. You're so cute when you're annoyed."

"And you're still a dork. Want some hot chocolate?"

"I'd love some."

"Here you go. Nice and hot."

"This is really good."

"Gotta love chocolate!"

"You know, I think it's time to make love..."

"But... hot chocolate... with marshmallows..."

"Bring it with you. Just don't spill it on me."

"Well... it's tempting... Last one to bed is a rotten egg!"  



	3. Hot Chocolate

_Joss Whedon's the genius, not me.  
_  
Written for Open on Sunday LJ community's challenge #90, Liquids.

**Hot Chocolate**  
by Zzilly14  


  
"You were wonderful," I tell her softly, brushing her golden hair gently. The sun illuminates her face, oranges and yellows dancing in her sparkling eyes.

"So were you," she smiles. She leans over me to grab the mug of hot chocolate.

As she settles back next to me, sipping on the sweet drink filled with marshmallows, she begins to laugh.

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking about the past few days."

"Yeah?"

"And there's been no vampires, no slaying. I actually feel like... a normal person."

I laugh along with her, until I realize the spilled chocolate on my chest.  



	4. Five Days of Christmas

_Joss Whedon's the genius. Not me.  
_  
Written for Multifandom1000 LJ community's challenge #51, incorporating a line from a holiday song into your fic and use it as the title (I used the first five verses of the Twelve Days of Christmas)

**Five Days of Christmas  
**by Zzilly14

**1.** _Partridge in a Pear Tree_

Buffy smiled softly at Angel, who was attempting to put the Christmas lights up on their artificial tree.

"Need some help?"

"Um... it's okay."

She laughed before taking the lights from his hands. "I can do it. How about get out the ornaments you bought?"

"Ornaments?"

The golden-haired Slayer dropped the lights to the ground. "You didn't get ornaments?"

Angel shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you know anything about Christmas?"

"Vampires don't celebrate holidays."

"Well... you're not one anymore. So I'm gonna teach you. How about Christmas songs? Do you know the one about a partridge in a pear tree?"

"Partridge?"

**2.** _Two Turtle Doves_

Buffy held up the box of red balls. "They'll be pretty, right?"

"Why not get something... prettier?"

"Like what?" she wondered.

Angel grabbed another box and handed it to her.

"A dove?"

"It's a sign of peace. And I think it's... uh... pretty."

Buffy giggled. "Well, if you think it's pretty, then we have to get one."

"No, let's get two."

"Why?"

Angel took Buffy's hands in his. "Because we don't want the dove to be lonely."

"Angel... it's an ornament. It's not like it has feelings." She then cracked a smile. "But two doves would be prettier than one."

**3.** _Three French Hens_

The couple was sitting on the couch, listening to Christmas music.

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, three French hens..._

"I've always wondered about the French hens," Buffy stated. "Do they speak French?"

Angel laughed as he kissed the top of her head. "I don't think so."

"But French hens... if they really spoke French, they could help me with it. Not that I'm studying it anymore... but, say we wanted to take a little trip to Paris..."

"Paris is overrated."

"Hello, City of Love! I'd like to go. Can we?"

"Maybe after Christmas..."

**4.** _Four Calling Birds_

"Even though I'm Jewish, I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks, Will. I'm glad you called."

"How's Angel doing?"

Buffy glanced over at her lover and giggled. "He's shaking all his presents, trying to figure out what's in them."

Angel stopped guessing his gifts to answer his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Peaches."

"Spike? Why are you calling me?"

"You've got it better than me, you bloody wanker."

"And your point is?"

"Well, I figured it's Christmas and should wish you a happy one anyway. Tell Buffy... that I wish her the best."

"Uh... thanks. And Spike?"

"What?

"Merry Christmas."

**5.** _Five Golden Rings_

"I didn't realize how much fun Christmas was!" Angel laughed as he held up his new red sweater. "And I didn't realize how cool this can be!"

"Not only does it look nice, but it'll keep you warm."

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

He handed her a small black box. "Merry Christmas."

Buffy stared at it, tears forming in her eyes. "Is it what I..."

"Open it."

She did and gasped at the small golden ring inside.

"Will you marry me, Buffy Summers?" He took the ring and pushed it on her finger.

"Of course I will!" she cried happily before kissing him.  



	5. Happy Birthday

_Joss Whedon's the genius. Not me.  
_  
Written for Open on Sunday LJ community's challenge 98, Party.

**Happy Birthday**  
by Zzilly14  


  
It was the first time in ages that she had a normal birthday: no Watcher's Council test, no soul-losing boyfriend. And all of the original Scoobies were there.

"Happy Birthday," said Willow. "It's Mr. Gordo Jr."

"That's sweet!" she laughed as she hugged her friend. "He'll find a nice home on my bed."

Xander handed her a DVD. "I saw this thought you might like it."

"Van Helsing?" she questioned.

"Vampires. And hey, they look like gargoyles."

Giles tossed Buffy a small box. She pulled of the lid and gasped.

"Keys? But I can't drive..."

"It's for your new house."

...

Buffy toured the large brick house with excitement, still not believing it was hers.

As she entered the bright sunlit kitchen, she was surprised from behind by two welcoming arms.

"Were you in on this?" she smiled as she stroked Angel's hands.

"Maybe," he whispered softly into her ear. "But it was Giles' idea. He thought that we needed a nice spacious house. He said that it also counts as our wedding present."

"I think we need to celebrate," Buffy laughed. "Wanna go back over to Willow's to party?"

"I'm not the party type."

"There's gonna be chocolate cake..."

"Chocolate?"  



	6. Valentine

_Joss Whedon's the genius, not me.  
_  
Written for Open on Sunday LJ community's challenge #99, Valentine.

**Valentine**  
by Zzilly14  


  
"So... that was fun."

"Buffy, you're still amazing."

"Well, it's my job to be. Once a Slayer..."

"Always a Slayer."

"Did he hurt you?"

"It's just a scrape."

"I'm sorry our Valentine's Day couldn't be more romantic. I thought we could have a normal life, but I guess I was wrong..."

"Hey, you know I'm always up for some action."

"But this is supposed to be a special day, Angel. And I ruined it."

"No, it was that vampire's fault. And who said it wasn't special?"

"Chocolates?"

"To take care of the hungry. Meanwhile I'll take care of the horny."  



	7. Bad News

_Joss Whedon's the genius, not me.  
_  
Written for 15minuteficlet LJ community's challenge #89, the word "true."

**Bad News  
**by Zzilly14  


  
"It's not true... it can't be..." she uttered in disbelief.

"Buffy... I'm sorry. But..."

"I just talked to him yesterday... He was planning to come out in a few weeks. You know, for our wedding. He was gonna give me away."

Angel gently held her face in his hands. "Willow said he died in his sleep, if that's any consolation."

"But..." she said, "he's supposed to live forever. He's Giles."

"Anything I can do?"

"Can you just hold me for a while?"

"Of course, Buffy," he replied as he brought her close to his chest, while she began to sob.  



	8. Moving On

_Joss Whedon's the genius, not me.  
_  
Written for Open on Sunday LJ community's challenge #113, "Moving."

**Moving On**  
by Zzilly14  


  
Now that Peaches has Shanshued, he gets Buffy and I'm stuck trying to move on. Smoking a cigarette outside during their wedding rehearsal is the best I can do for now.

"Spike?" a familiar voice echoes from the doorway. I look up and see Nibblet. She's grown up a lot in two years: a cute short haircut as well as cleavage I shouldn't be looking at.

"Evening, love. Aren't you supposed to be inside?"

"Ugh... those two can't keep their hands off of each other. It makes me want to puke."

I smirk. "Now you know why I'm out here."

...

"You're still in love with Buffy," she suddenly says. I glare at her. "Don't get cranky. I've seen the way you look at her," she grins.

I sigh, dropping my cigarette and stomping on it bitterly. "You're right, Bit. I still love her... Is it really that obvious?"

"Only to me," she smiles with a wink.

"I gotta get over it though. She's moved on with the Angel Formerly Known as Broody Vampire. It's about time I get moving too. Away from here."

Dawn's expression changes instantly to one of sadness. "You don't have to leave... do you?" she asks.

...

"Nibblet... Dawn," I reply. "If I see those two lovebirds holding hands and giving each other smoochies all the time, I'd go crazy. To stay here, knowing she's never gonna love me like she loves him... too much for a bloke like me."

She sits down on the steps to the chapel and crosses her arms. I can tell she's upset.

"I'll come visit sometimes, if you'd like."

"But it's not the same," she says as tears fall down her cheeks. "Spike... please don't go."

"I have to move on, love. After they say their "I do's" tomorrow... I'm gone."

...

Dawn suddenly stands up and kisses me, right on the lips.

"What the bloody hell?" I yell as I push her off of me.

"I thought you wanted to move on," she states. "I was just trying to help."

"Big Sis would not..."

"She wouldn't give a rat's ass because she's already got someone," Dawn asserts. "And I'm eighteen years old, so I'm legal."

"But..." I reply, not fully comprehending what just happened. "You're Dawn. I can't..."

"Or won't?" she seethes. "Look, I know you still think of me as Buffy's kid sister. But I'm not that kid, not anymore."

...

I take out another cigarette, but before I can return the pack to my coat pocket Dawn grabs a cigarette of her own.

"I am not letting you smoke that," I insist. "They're not good for you."

"But you smoke them," she bats her blue eyes innocently.

"Nibblet, please. Hand it over."

"I'm eighteen. I can do whatever the hell I want. Give me your lighter."

"Dawn," I growl.

"Fine. I'll just go inside and use one of the candles. If Buffy asks, I'll tell her you insisted I try smoking."

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Then don't move away," she pleads.

...

"Dawn, I'm sorry. I can't get over Buffy if I see her all the time. I can't stay."

I can hear her breathe. The girl's nervous as hell. As much as I'd like to try dating Lil' Sis... being in the same town as Big Sis would make _me_ nervous as hell.

"Spike, I have an idea," she squeals with delight. "I can come with."

"'Scuse me, love?"

"I'm not starting college until September. Why couldn't I... you know... stay with you for the summer?"

I begin to smile. Maybe moving on wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
